Never Too Old
by supergirl3684
Summary: While at college Sam looses his way and it's up to his big brother to help him find his way back! WARNING: includes spanking!
1. Prologue

**NEVER TO OLD**

**AUTHOR:** Supergirl3684

**BETA:** Eagle Eyes

**PROMPT: **# 2 Disrespect

**RATING:** PG – 13

**TYPE OF STORY:** General

**A/N:** Thanks to be wonderful Beta for putting up with all my mistakes and questions!!

**Prologue: **

Sam Winchester stared at the acceptance letter from Stanford. He wasn't really shocked that he got in…nope; Dean had made sure it was going to happen. What shocked him was his father's reaction. He already knew that Dean was going to act upset about it; the two brothers had talked about what would happen if Dean was openly proud.

Closing the letter, Sam placed it in Dean's drawer and grabbed his bag; Dean was taking him to the bus station. Sam looked around the room, tears coming to his eyes; a hotel room was where he lived…Dean was his home.

The drive to the station was quiet; Sam trying his best to not cry and Dean doing the same. There was no way Dean would openly show his emotions…no way he would be willing to have a 'chick flick' moment…no way he would allow his baby brother to see his tears. Seeing the tears in his younger brother's eyes Dean shook his head.

"You cry and I'm calling you dudette the entire time we're at the station."

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly tried to hold his emotions back. Even though Sam had saved the money, Dean still bought his ticket and led his 'little' brother to a corner, away from gazing eyes.

"Here's your ticket Sammy; make sure you sit near the driver." He said it with a quick grin, treating his brother more like a child rather than a young man going off to college.

Sam nodded, the tears he'd been holding back started to fall. He looked down, quickly brushing them away, not wanting his big brother to see. His eyes settled on the bus that he was to take. Slowly he realized that Dean was calling his name. Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow…silently wanting to know what his big brother wanted.

"Make sure you take all the precautions I taught you and do your homework as soon as you're done with class. Try to have fun Sammy." Dean advised being the big brother/parent he had always been.

Sam couldn't help the scoff the slipped his lips, "Sounds like what dad used to tell you man, not me."

It was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow; his eyes showing a silent warning about Sam's tone. Sam lowered his eyes in apology before once again looking at the bus.

Sam finally couldn't stop himself and released his tears. Seeing them Dean felt a lump in his throat but swallowed it back, not wanting to show his own emotion.

"I warned you not to make this into a chick flick little bro."

Dean smacked him on the shoulder neither gently nor hard. Shaking his head and sighing, the elder Winchester brother opened his arms…it was all the invitation Sam needed.

In a second Dean had his arms filled with his younger brother. He tried to say a few comforting words, but settled instead for rubbing the younger boy's back, trying to communicate as much reassurance as possible.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, his green eyes gazing at the brother who had been so much a part of himself and his life.

"I can't go Dean. What if I'm not smart enough? Let's just go home…please Dean."

Although Dean would have liked nothing more than to take his younger brother back to the hotel with him, he knew that wasn't possible. Sam would hate himself eventually if he didn't go. Not to mention the battles that had raged between the two over bed times and curfews; of course when Sam hit his rebellious teen years the arguments would sometimes include homework, studying, and going to school.

"You are a freakin' genius Sammy; you're gonna be fine. You want to go, I know you do and that's fine. Go and try it for a year; if you can't handle it, you tell me and I'll buy you a one way ticket home. Got me?"

Sam nodded, his tears finally coming to a halt. He took a few shaking breaths and pulled away. "Thanks Dean."

"Come on, your bus is gonna leave without you."

The duo walked to the bus, Dean's hand firmly gripping Sam's elbow. The doors to the bus were open and Dean took Sam's bag from him. "Get on; I'll stow the bag."

With a final punch to his arm from Dean, Sam entered the bus only to have Dean call him back out. Avoiding his brother's eyes Dean placed an envelope in Sam's jacket pocket with strict instructions not to open it till he was driving out of town. Sam nodded and went back into the bus. He sat in the first row opposite the driver and turned and watched Dean talk to the driver.

"See the kid looking out the window? That's my kid brother; he's on his way to college…Stanford. Just – Please would you look after him? Make sure he eats and gets off at the right spot."

"He's old enough to go to college; he's old enough to take care of himself."

"Please sir…he's my kid brother. He's never been away from home before not even over night. He – he tends to lose himself sometimes."

Sam was unable to hear what Dean was saying yet he knew what his brother was doing. He was sorely tempted to get out of the bus and demand that Dean stop but knew better; Dean had always let it be known that such blatant disrespect, no matter what his age, would not go unpunished. Instead, Sam, not wanting to be embarrassed, settled for glaring at his older brother through the window.

Dean took money out of his pocket and placed it in the driver's hand. He tried his best to make it look like a hand shake. The driver looked hard at the two brothers and gave Dean back his money.

"Save your money son. I've got a kid brother too; I know what it's like. Don't you worry, I'll look after him."

Though he'd tried to hide it from him, Sam saw the exchange of money. Not able to control his temper any longer, he pounded on the window until Dean turned around. The oldest Winchester brother turned and gave his little brother his best imitation of the 'Dad' warning look. Sam quickly got quiet not wanting to test his brother.

Dean gave him a smile and walked a few feet from the bus before looking back at Sam. He stayed there until the bus was out of sight. When he could no longer see the vehicle that took his brother away Dean got back into the impala and drove back off to the hotel…alone.

As the bus pulled out of the station Sam couldn't stop the tears from once again falling. He kept his gaze out the window not wanting to embarrass himself in front of strangers. It was a few minutes later when he heard the bus driver yelling his name.

"Come sit behind me." The bus driver ordered.

Sam obeyed the driver already knowing that his brother had talked to the man. The driver handed him a tissue and nothing else was said as Sam settled in his seat. It was almost four hours later when the bus stopped to let everyone grab a bite to eat or stretch their legs. Sam, along with a couple of others, was content to sit and wait.

"Come on boy; it's time to eat." The bus driver urged.

Sam looked at the driver, "I'm not hungry." He said dispiritedly.

"Didn't ask if you were hungry boy, your brother said to make sure you ate so get on up and let's go." The man commanded, gently, but firmly.

Sam considered arguing but knew it was pointless. What ever Dean had told the driver was making him act fatherly; Sam got up and followed the man inside the building. When he got back on the bus he was full and to his surprise tired.

When Sam woke up from his nap he remembered the letter. He pulled it out, opened it, and began to read slowly…

_Sammy,_

_If you're reading this you must be out of town…yes baby brother I know you. Can't follow even one simple order can you Sammy? By now you've already been ordered around by the driver, courtesy of yours truly, have eaten and taken a nap. You've probably cried a bit too…gotta stop that Samantha! Take care of yourself kiddo; don't ever be afraid to call me. In fact I want you to call me at the very least every two weeks; Friday night's to be exact. If I don't answer leave a message, I promise I'll call you back as soon as I can. Ok, so listen to the bus driver! I know they switch half way there, but I'm sure he'll pass the message along. Listen to the nice man Sammy; he won't hurt you. I hope…if he does let me know! No one picks on you but me. Use the money wisely! I'll check on you as soon as I can. Behave yourself; if I have to come up there…love you Sammy._

_Dean_

Sam looked in the envelope and pulled out almost five hundred dollars. He didn't bother crying this time; he took a deep breath and prepared to face the world for the first time…alone.


	2. Bobby and Ethan

Chapter 1 – Bobby and Ethan

**Six months Later**

Dean pulled up to the house exhausted. He'd driven for forty eight hours, stopping only for five of those hours to sleep and get something to eat for himself. John had been unable to help his oldest son drive because he'd been hurt in their latest hunt.

The duo had been hunting an angry spirit. The research hadn't taken that long which was good for Dean, who hated research of any kind. John had, as always, taken lead. Before either Winchester knew what had happened John was flying through the air and was thrown against a tree. He slumped down at its base. Dean could hear a distinct cracking sound, as his dad hit the tree, but it didn't register at the moment. He was too busy making his next move to protect his father and try to kill the thing. John, shaking his head, quickly came to and together father and son managed to "send the spirit to hell".

When it was over, the older hunter grabbed the vicinity of his ribs and grimaced in pain. His breaths were short and shallow, indicating just how much pain he was in. Dean tried to assist John back to the car but the older hunter kept on insisting he was fine. It wasn't until on the way to the car, when he slipped and fell in the mud, letting out a gasp of pain, that his father finally relented and let Dean help him. Dean could tell the older hunter was hurting badly and told him to rest in the back seat while he drove. John had passed out after ordering Dean NOT to take him to the hospital. Dean obeyed the order, as usual, and instead took his father to the one place he knew neither of them would be in charge…Bobby Singer's house.

Inside the house Bobby was sitting down to eat supper in front of the television. He could hear the car coming up to his house and grabbed his shot gun; one could never be too careful. When he saw it was the impala he put the gun away and went to stand on the porch. He watched Dean look towards the back seat quickly before getting out.

"Dean," Bobby said concerned, realizing that something was wrong.

"Hey Bobby, sorry to drop in on you like this…" The oldest Winchester boy trailed off.

Bobby waved Dean's apologetic manner away, knowing that Dean was uncomfortable asking anyone for help.

"You know you can drop in anytime son. Is that John back there?" Bobby asked indicating the back seat of the Impala with his head.

"You know how stubborn he can be, he's hurt real bad; he wouldn't let me take him to the hospital." Dean said in a frustrated tone.

"Let me guess, he said it as an order," Bobby said with a wry grin.

"Yes, sir," Dean answered the older hunter respectfully.

Mumbling under his breath, damn stupid fool, Bobby helped Dean get John out of the car. Together they got the injured man into the spare bedroom where Dean and Sam usually stayed.

"Grab some sleep Dean; I'll get your dad patched up." Bobby instructed a hint of sternness in his voice.

Dean wanted to argue but knew better it was a losing battle. It was Bobby who had helped raise him. It was Bobby he turned to the first time he took Sam over his knee. It was Bobby who helped him see that Sam needed him to be a 'parent'…the big brother…the protector.

Dean trudged to the bedroom Bobby indicated and crashed. He slept for almost twelve hours. When he woke up the first thing he did was grab his cell phone. When he realized he had no missed calls he glared at the phone in his hand and tried to call his brother. Sam had promised to call him every two weeks on Friday's faithfully. He should have had a call from him long before now.

Dean scrunched up his face in annoyance when he got his brother's voice mail._ "Hey, you reached Sam Winchester. Sorry I missed your call; leave a message and MAYBE I'll get back to you." _

'Maybe you'll get back to me Samantha? We'll see about that.' Dean took a deep breath and waited for the beep. After finishing up the call and taking a few deep breaths Dean went downstairs and found Bobby in the kitchen.

"Did you sleep ok?" Bobby asked studying the oldest Winchester boy.

"Yeah…how's dad?" Dean asked with concern.

"He's pissed that you brought him here. He'll be fine otherwise. I say you guys are gonna be here at least a month though…gotta give them ribs a chance to heal." Bobby informed Dean.

"Shit, that's just fucking great." The young hunter shook his head in dismay. "I can look around to see if I can't find some kind of work close by…."

Bobby, with a stern look on his face, interrupted John's oldest son, "Boy, I have no intention of letting you just waltz on out of here to hunt on your own. You can work in my garage to earn some extra money if you'd like." The experienced hunter offered.

"Bobby, who are you to tell me what to do! You have no right…" Dean began to rant.

The older man cut the younger man off… "Mister, I was given the right the day your daddy left you and your little brother on my doorstep and gave me permission to act in his place. Now, since he's not exactly up to being a parent to you at the moment, then I'm it! If you don't want me to warm your bottom you'll change your attitude and watch the language!" Bobby asserted himself.

"Well, I can't just sit here." Dean replied still frustrated. "I really don't want to work in your garage, no disrespect intended and if I'm going to be restricted from hunting on my own…" Dean trailed off sounding miserable.

"Go visit Sam." Bobby stated emphatically

Dean's eyes went wide; some how he always forgot that Bobby was blunt when he spoke. Seeing the older man raise an eyebrow Dean looked at the table and blushed. 'Freaking mind reader' Dean bit his lip to stop from asking Bobby how he knew that he'd planned on visiting his younger brother.

"When was the last time he called?" Bobby asked shrewdly.

"Three weeks ago; I'm not worried." Dean replied with a casualness he didn't feel.

"Sure you're not, you're pissed off and making mistakes in judgment that will get you into trouble. Go check on him Dean; take a couple of weeks. You're daddy's not going anywhere." The older man encouraged.

"If I leave tonight…" Dean left the thought unfinished.

"You can be there by tomorrow night." Bobby finished the sentence for Dean with a smile on his face. "Supper will be finished in a half hour. Why don't you go pack while I get dinner ready to put on the table and then you can leave right after?"

Dean gave the older hunter a wry grin, "Yeah, if I live through your cooking."

Bobby cuffed Dean in the back of the head playfully.

Two hours later Dean was on his way to California to check on his brother…

**California---**

Sam woke up and looked around his dorm room. He'd been scared to come to Stanford in the beginning but Dean had helped him get over that fear by scheduling phone callsand making sure Sam never felt left out of his life.Now Sam realized just how amazing college really was.

Sam's class' had been going great; he'd even managed to make the dean's list his first semester. When he'd first met his roommate, Ethan, Sam had been rather glad; Ethan reminded him of Dean…it would also prove to be a downfall. Ethan always managed to talk Sam into going to parties and putting off his homework.

Sam rolled to his side, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. 'Oh crap' Sam jumped out of bed and began to quickly get dressed.

"Ethan, wake up!" Sam called frantically.

Ethan cracked an eye open wondering what his roommate wanted.

"You didn't set the alarm; class starts in ten minutes." Sam said in a panic

That was all Ethan needed to hear in order to get out of bed and get dressed in a hurry; minutes later both boys were running across campus. They got to their American Politics class with just a minute to spare.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Winchester, Mr. Tyler. Do either of you care to turn in the assignment that is due, or have you decided, once again, not to waste your time and mine?"

The two boys looked at one another and frowned. The professor waited a minute and when no reply was forthcoming chose to ignore the boys for the entire class period.

When class was over Sam led the way back to the dorm room. There was a letter taped to the door. "Whose is it?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"Mine…" Sam replied with a sigh.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders and walked in. Sam left the letter where it was hoping that if people saw it taped up there they would think no one was in. Sam sat at the desk and looked at Ethan.

"Did you know we had an assignment?"

"I don't think we went to class that day." Ethan replied, trying to remember.

Sam groaned and lay back on the bed. The new quarter wasn't turning out like he'd thought; this was the second assignment he had missed in his American Politics class. Sam knew he wasn't working up to his full potential. Dean had warned him that if he didn't do all the things he had told him before putting him on the bus he would come up there and kick his ass. Sam wondered if his brother would really do that. He thought he could let Dean know in little ways he was in trouble, needing him to help him get back on the right path and back on track

"Your phone's blinking." Ethan observed.

Sam reached out to take the phone and accessed his voice mail. _"Samantha, you better call me back tonight or so help me, I'm gonna kick your ass! NOW SAM!" _

Sam felt himself pale and was going to call his big brother back but decided first he'd better eat. By the time Sam remembered to call Dean back it was late at night so he promised himself to call the next day.

**The next night---**

Sam dragged Ethan back to their dorm room. The youngest Winchester had decided to stay sober that night since he had a test the following morning. After depositing Ethan in bed Sam sat down at the computer. He wanted to study for just a little while.

----------------------

Dean drove up to the college and found his brother's dorm with little trouble. He got out of the car and stretched before making his way into the building that housed the students. It didn't take him long to find his younger brother's room…or the letter that Sam had yet to take down.

Big brother mode kicked in and Dean opened the letter, his main intention had been to skim it just to make sure Sam was ok. Dean's anxiety about seeing his brother after six months was replaced by his anger at what he read.

Dean folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He had to take a few deep breaths to try and calm his anger.

------------------

Sam looked over at his roommate and saw the signs of someone about to get sick. With the quick reflexes John had instilled in him since childhood, Sam put the trash can in front of Ethan…who promptly threw up. The smell of vomit and alcohol was enough to make Sam sick.

Sam's hearing, still trained to listen to all that was around him, picked up a sound in the hallway. Without thinking he threw open the door.

"Dean?" Sam asked in surprise.

Dean held up the letter for his brother to see. "What the hell is this?"

_TBC…_


	3. Letters, Meetings, and Adjustments

**Chapter 2 – Letters, Meetings, and Adjustments**

_Dean held up the letter for his brother to see. "What the hell is this?" _

Sam looked at the envelope in his brother's hand. He knew better then to say anything smart but he couldn't stop himself. "An envelope would be my guess." Sam said dryly.

Dean's eyes flashed with anger and Sam knew instinctively that he'd crossed the line. He gulped nervously as he watched Dean try to tame the anger that was threatening to spew.

"If I were you little boy, I'd watch my attitude; you're in enough trouble as it is. What is the meaning of this letter?" Dean demanded again.

Sam looked at the envelope closer and realized what it was, a midterm failing class notice. He looked at the door for confirmation that it was the same one that he had noticed earlier. The Winchester temper suddenly flared up in Sam.

"What the hell man? You can't just read letters that are sent to me! Hell Dean, hasn't dad managed to teach you any manners yet?" Sam said sarcastically.

The youngest Winchester didn't have time to say anything more as Dean suddenly grabbed his upper arm and spun him around. The oldest Winchester brother landed four stinging swats to Sam's backside causing his younger brother to yelp. Sam looked at his roommate and was glad to find him still asleep.

"I told you to watch your attitude mister. I'm not going to warn you again. Do you understand me?" Sam's older brother demanded.

"Yes Sir." Dean's baby brother replied respectfully.

Dean released Sam's arm and Sam took several steps back, trying his best to keep out of his big brothers reach. Dean walked further into the room and the smell of vomit and booze immediately assaulted his nose.

"Were you drinking Sam?" Dean asked with quiet fury.

"No, sir; Ethan, my roommate drank too much and passed out." Sam cringed at the look his older brother gave him.

Sam tried his best to keep the sound of fear out of his voice but knew it was a losing battle. An irate John he could handle but an irate Dean he couldn't. John, his father would scold and maybe spank him, which was always unpleasant, but… an irate Dean was something to be reckoned with. His spankings were every bit as hard as his fathers, but what was worse was the disappointed and hurt look Dean gave him as he punished him.

"I'll ask one more time and Sammy you don't answer me, and you'll find yourself staring at the floor for a long time. What the hell is the meaning of this letter?" Dean asked again, waving the paper in front of his brother.

"I don't know; I haven't read it yet." The younger Winchester defended himself.

"Read it then." Dean demanded, shoving the letter in his brother's face.

Sam took the letter from Dean's hand. His hands shook a little as he opened the letter.

_Mr. Samuel Winchester,_

_I am writing to inform you that as of present you are failing American Politics. Please beware that if you do not raise your grade you will not pass the class and will be forced to re-take the class at a later date. Failure of American Politics will also result in your G.P.A. lowering drastically. You could also be placed on academic probation. Academic probation may also result in the loss of your fully paid scholarship. It is suggested that you make an appointment to see me about this serious problem at your earliest convenience. Please contact me at 555-5555 or see me during my office hours: M – W – F 7 am to 9 am and 3 pm to 5 pm OR T – TH 12 noon to 2 pm _

_Sincerely,_

_Ted Ross, Professor, American Politics_

Sam looked up at his brother and opened his mouth…no words would come out. He sat down on his bed, knowing the chance of him being able to sit comfortably in the near future was now in jeopardy.

"Want to explain the letter to me now?" Dean demanded, eyeing his little brother, arms crossed in front of his chest and a pissed off look on his face, looking all the while like an angry John Winchester.

"I-I…" The younger man faltered.

Sam gave his brother a look of sheer fear, not of Dean, because he knew he loved him, but of the punishment he knew would be meted out. He and the older Winchester brother had gone over the importance of grades since he'd first entered school. Sam could still recall the first time he'd ever failed a test.

Dean had told him to study but the young boy was his father's son, being stubborn and hard headed. He thought he was prepared without having to study further. When he got his test back two days later and saw the red F and the note saying 'needs to be signed by parent' on it he'd cried. Dean had been sympathetic but Sam had still gotten a spanking. To top it all off Dean made his younger brother copy every question he'd gotten wrong down on a separate piece of paper and then find all the answers. When that was finished Dean looked over the paper and declaring the answers correct, made Sam copy them again. Dean kept the original and made Sam take the copy along with the signed test, to his teacher. The only good thing that came out of the whole ordeal was that his teacher gave him bonus points for all the hard work he'd done.

Sam was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Dean clearing his throat. The young man gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes look…it was a losing battle for Sam.

"Buddy boy you are in so much fucking trouble." Dean said his voice full of anger.

"Please don't be mad at me Dean." Sam's voice held all the sadness he was feeling.

Tears came to Sam's eyes and Dean, seeing this, took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you Sammy. I'm worried about you and why you're failing a class." The older brother reassured his younger brother.

"I don't know Dean…honest." Sam couldn't stop himself from sounding every bit the five years old he was feeling like at that moment.

"I want you to go get ready for bed. In the morning I will come back and make sure you're ready to start the day. I will walk you to class and then you will come back here, pack an overnight bag, and stay with me at the hotel. Do you understand me little boy?"

"Y-yes; Dean…I'm sorry."

Sam couldn't stop a few tears from falling down his face; his big brother's disappointment was obvious to any who observed. Dean sighed and walked over to his kid brother.

"It's gonna be alright Sammy. Go do what I said. I'll wait for you here."

Sam nodded his head and hurried to obey his still irate older brother. When he came back to the room Dean had taken it upon himself to get Ethan situated in bed. Dean said nothing as he pulled back the covers on Sam's bed and waited for his younger brother to get in. Sam had to resist the urge to laugh as he climbed in bed and Dean laid the blankets over him.

"I'll be back in the morning; no wandering the halls, no 'studying', no getting out of bed unless there's a fire." There was sternness in Dean's voice that Sam recognized, although he hadn't heard it in some time.

With that Dean turned off the light and walked out of the room. Sam sighed and turned over on his stomach. 'I better get used to sleeping this way.' He said to himself, drifting off to sleep.

Dean drove to a motel that was several blocks from the school. He didn't understand why but he knew Sam was testing him. 'And I know just what to do about that.'

-------------------------

The next morning came too early for both Winchester boys. True to his word Dean showed up at the dorm at seven. Sam was already awake but didn't want to get out of bed. When Dean entered his brother's dorm room, Sam looked up, trying his best to avoid his big brother's eyes.

"Get up, get showered, get dressed; it's time to start the day; that's an order."

Sam rolled his eyes but managed to keep his mouth shut. He got out of bed and went past Dean, trying his best to keep his backside away from his big brother. It only took Sam fifteen minutes to come back to the room; he would have returned sooner but he was trying to stall for all he was worth not wanting to face his brother's wrath.

"Do you need to get him up?" Dean pointed irritated at Ethan.

Sam nodded his head before going over to shake Ethan's shoulder. "Ethan, come on man, it's time to get up."

Ethan swatted at Sam's hand and pulled the cover's up over his head. Sam tried again.

"Ethan! Come on man, we gotta go and we're gonna be late for our American Politics class. You know we have that exam today." Sam bit his lower lip trying not to get irritated.

When another shoulder shake didn't wake up the sleeping boy Dean motioned for Sam to scoot back; Sam obeyed quickly.

"WAKE UP!" Dean demanded. With one quick fluid motion Dean took the covers off the boy's bed.

Ethan suddenly sat up upright, "What the fuck man!" His eyes darted back and forth between Sam and the young man with his blankets. "Give me back the damn blankets!" Ethan demanded.

Dean's eyes narrowed and Sam stepped in between the two hastily. "Ethan, this is my older brother Dean; Dean this is my roommate Ethan."

Ethan glared at the brothers, "I don't give a crap that he is. I want my blankets back NOW!"

Sam swallowed nervously but Dean got mad. As quick as Ethan's temper rose, Dean was in his personal space. "You're not getting your blankets back boy. Get up and get ready for class. Sam and I are going to eat breakfast. I expect you there in half an hour."

Dean stood glaring down at Ethan until Ethan looked away. Satisfied that he would be obeyed Dean led Sam to the cafeteria. To Sam's dismay Dean made sure he ate an "actual breakfast" of eggs, sausage, toast, fruit, and juice.

Figuring Dean would leave him alone after that Sam got up and attempted to leave but Dean wouldn't allow him to.

"See you later Dean, I've gotta get to class now." Sam stated looking at his brother.

"Not quite yet Sammy boy, You still have a bit of time and your roommate and partner in crime hasn't shown up yet to eat his breakfast. I'm making sure personally you two get to your class this morning." The older Winchester boy told his little brother sternly.

"I don't need a baby sitter. I'm not five anymore you know!" Sam said hotly.

"It's too early in the morning for you to be giving me attitude dude. Start showing me the respect I taught you little boy, or you'll find yourself unable to sit in class." Dean's voice held an edge that demanded immediate obedience.

Sam nodded his head and quickly sat back down. After a couple of minutes he pulled out his American Politics text book. Dean raised an eyebrow in question.

"I-I have a test in the class; it starts in forty-five minutes." Sam's voice was shaky from fear that Dean would suddenly remember about the letter.

If Dean did he didn't have time to say anything because Ethan showed up looking far better then he should have. Dean got up and led Ethan through the line. As with Sam, Dean made sure Ethan had an actual breakfast.

Ethan looked slightly green by the time they got back to the table but didn't say anything. Dean put a glass of water and three aspirin in front of the younger man and looked pointedly at them. He looked away after Ethan had downed both the water and the aspirin.

Nothing was said among the three of them. When Ethan was done with his breakfast he got up to leave, but Dean stopped him saying, "I plan to escort the two of you to class, so sit down until I tell you we are ready to leave."

Ethan gave him a dark look, but sat back down. Sam watched him nervously; his eyes darting back to Dean every few seconds. Dean said nothing more until he saw the time.

"Okay gentlemen, let's go," Dean's tone, once again, left no room for argument.

Sam said nothing as he led the way to his American Politics class, with Ethan in tow. When they got to the door the professor smiled. "I see the two of you decided to grace us with your presence yet again, Sam; Ethan. To what do we owe this honor?"

Sam glared at his teacher fully intending to snap back at him but Dean laid a restraining hand on his arm. Ethan glared at the professor as well.

"Hi, I'm Sam's brother Dean." Dean smiled at the professor with all the respect he could muster.

"Nice to meet you Dean; afraid you're brother and his roommate would lose their way?"

"Yes, actually, I was. May I have a moment of your time?" Dean smiled and made his voice as sincere as he could.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother obviously confused.

"Go in to class, the both of you." Dean glanced at his baby brother and recalcitrant roommate.

Ethan entered the classroom, glancing back to see if his friend was following.

"What are you going to do?" Sam's voice was pleading with Dean to not do what Sam thought he was gonna do.

"Don't worry about what I'm going to do, you get inside your classroom…NOW Sammy," Dean's tone left no room for argument.

Sam hung his head as he walked in. He made sure to look none of his fellow students in the eye. 'I wonder if I can actually die of embarrassment', the younger Winchester mused.

Dean flashed the professor an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about Sam's behavior Mr.…?"

"Ted Ross…and its professor."

"Right; I was wondering if you'd be willing to meet with me and Sam at some point this week."

Professor Ross was thoughtful for a moment. "I can see you at noon in my office. Sam knows the way."

"Thank you Professor Ross. Please tell my brother I'll be here when class is over."

Dean quickly left campus and went back to the hotel to rest. With the hunt earlier that week, the all night drive to Bobby's, and then the drive to Stanford, Dean was pretty tired.

--------------------

Before Dean knew it an hour and a half had passed; he knew Sam's class lasted two hours. He hurried back to the room where he had left Sam. The class was still in session. The door was open so Dean stuck his head inside. The site he found made him angry…Sam had his head on the desk in front of him…and was sound asleep and so was his roommate.

Dean held his temper in check while he waited outside the classroom. When class was over the students and the rather irate professor walked out. The professor threw a glare at Dean but said nothing.

When the last student was out Dean went in and kicked Sam's chair first; Sam woke up with a start. Then he went over to Ethan's chair and did the same.

"Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" Dean's words were laced heavily with sarcasm.

"You too mister?" Dean glanced over at his brother's roommate. "You might want to go back to your room and sleep off the rest of the hangover."

He then turned to the two, "Did you take your tests?" The older Winchester brother glared at the two roommates.

Two sets of eyes looked at the ground faces flushed.

"So, you didn't take the test, you fell asleep instead. Great!" Dean said sharply He turned to Ethan, "You, I want to see return to your dorm room." He turned and pointed to his younger brother, "You will come with me."

Sam began to protest, but Dean cut him off, "Not asking; telling." Dean ordered pointing to the open door of the classroom.

Sam said nothing, knowing that to say anything would only serve to further irritate his older brother. Dean stormed out of the room with Sam on his heels. No words were spoken as Dean led the way to the impala.

When they got to the car, Dean held open the back door and beckoned for Sam to get in. Sam crossed his arms, fully intent on showing his displeasure at being made to sit in the back. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Get in or I'll put you in." Dean's voice was scarily calm.

Sam took a deep breath as he suddenly remembered that Dean had no problem swatting him in public. Before Dean could move an inch Sam dashed into the car; he was careful not to let his backside get anywhere near his big brother.

The car ride to the motel was tense. Sam couldn't help but fidget in his seat. Dean's hands clutched the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white because he was so furious.

------------------------

Dean slammed the motel room door shut when he entered the room, Sam preceding him. Dean taking his little brother by the shoulder, spun him around to face him and exclaimed, still furious at his brother's 'I don't care' attitude, "I'm so fucking tired of your disrespectful attitude Sam." The words were said through clenched teeth.

Sam didn't have time for his brother's words to register before he found himself face down over his big brother's lap.

"NO! Let me go Dean." Sam cried, fighting to get off his lap.

"Not gonna happen little brother. I don't know what game you're playing at but it ends right now!" Dean scolded getting a tighter grip on the giant he called his little brother.

The first swat caused Sam to yelp; he kept quiet after that. Dean found a rhythm to spank his brother and began to lecture.

"You had better drop your disrespectful attitude right now!" **swat, swat, swat** "I will not tolerate it while I'm here." **swat, swat, swat** "If you think I'm joking then just you try me little boy." **swat, swat, swat** "You will find it hard to sit though; do you understand me?" **swat, swat, swat**

Sam could only nod his head in response, his brother was swatting hard, striking three times in the same place before moving onto another. It was really hurting. In an attempt to end the spanking he put his hands behind him. Dean easily captured the hands and soon Sam found his hands pinned to the small of his back.

"You know better then that." Dean's voice was firm as he reached under his brother and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, drawing Sam's pants and boxers to the boy's knees.

"NO! Please, Dean…I'm sorry!"

Dean brought his hand down to meet the already reddened backside. Sam could no longer hold back his tears.

**swat, swat, swat** "Ow!" **swat, swat, swat** "D-Dean, please I'm sorry!" **swat, swat, swat** "no more! Please Dean!"

Knowing his brother was close to his limit Dean dropped his left knee and raised his right, swatting the tender under curve of Sam's backside.

"Ow! No Dean! Ah! I'm sorry! I am! Ow! I won't do it agaiiiiiiin!"

Sam went limp over his brother's lap and sobbed. Dean landed two more swats to the boy's meatier part of his backside and stopped.

After rubbing his younger brother's back for a couple of minutes Dean helped Sam stand up and straighten his clothes. Seeing the look of anguish in his baby brother's eyes Dean sighed and opened his arms wide. It only took Sam a split second to rush into the open arms.

"I'm sorry Dean; really I am." The youngest Winchester promised, tears still coming down his face.

"I know Sammy. I also know it's not gonna happen again cuz if it does it's gonna be worse for you. Do you understand?" The older Winchester brother asked sternly.

Sam nodded his head. Dean held back a sigh of annoyance as he felt tears spill on his neck. When Sam's tears had ceased Dean pulled back gently and gave him a wry grin.

"Think you'll be all right Samantha or should I take you to the doctors?"

"Bite me Dean," Sam pouted.

"Take a nap dudette; we have a meeting at noon."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean beat him to it.

"Not another word Sam or you'll find yourself face down again. Get under the covers and take a nap…NOW."

Sam sighed and did as his big brother ordered. 'What am I five'? Sam wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Dean sighed and lay down on the other bed.

----------------------------------

At a quarter till twelve the brothers were back on campus.

"Who are we meeting Dean?"

"Your American Politics professor; Professor Ross."

"Why the hell are we meeting with him?"

"Excuse me?" Dean's eyes narrowed, anger in his eyes.

Sam gulped noticeably. 'Shit…me and my big mouth'…

_TBC…_


	4. Meetings and Phone Calls

**Chapter 3 – Meetings and Phone Calls**

_Sam gulped noticeably. 'Shit…me and my big mouth'…_

Dean's glare grew. "You want to repeat that little boy?"

"No, sir; I'm sorry," Sam's voice was shaky.

Dean nodded and motioned for Sam to continue walking with him. It didn't take long before they reached the professor's office. When they got there Dean motioned for Sam to stand behind him before knocking.

Dean turned the handle of the door, pushing it open when he heard the command, "Enter!"

With a final glare at his baby brother Dean led the way into the office.

"Good afternoon sir." Dean's voice held respect that surprised the professor.

"Mr. Winchester; Mr. Winchester," the professor addressed the brothers. "What can I help you with today?"

"Please, call me Dean. I'm here to discuss my brother's failing your class with you." Shaking his hand and gaining eye contact with Professor Ross.

"What about your brother failing my class?" The Professor asked a bit of annoyance showing through as he leaned back in his chair.

"I found a letter addressed by you that said he was in danger of failing his class. I'd like to see what, if anything can be done to help him gain a passing grade." Dean said with concern.

"Mr. Winchester…Dean, Sam can do the homework, take the tests, and come to class but I'm afraid that's it." The man said, not giving any hope.

"What about extra credit class work?" There was confusion in Dean's tone. He'd taken the time to read the course syllabus and had noted that extra credit work could be asked for to help with raising ones grade.

"That's for students who are trying and just can't manage the work. Your brother can manage the work just fine. He chooses not to do the work. His attitude leaves much to be desired. He's disrespectful at best and a disruption to class at worst. Between him and Ethan it's a wonder, at times, that I can teach the class anything. I don't suppose either boy has told you that I've had to have them leave class three times now for disrespectful and disruptive behavior?" The professor stated eyeing Sam.

"No sir, they didn't tell me," Dean replied with a sharp look at the younger Winchester. "Professor Ross I've talked to my brother about his attitude. Please rest assured that I _will_ be talking to him about his unruly behavior, leading to the failure of your class." Dean turned his gaze to Sam and held his eyes for a second before continuing. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but I promise you sir; you will see a change in my brother's attitude by the time I leave next week."

Professor Ross bit the inside of his cheek and stared between the two brothers. He could tell that something had changed. Sam kept moving around in his seat until Dean finally raised an eyebrow at him. The Professor smiled as he thought of his own big brother; it was because of him he'd become a teacher in the first place…the smile was replaced by a frown. 'So that's what he's up to.'

Professor Ted Ross eyed Sam suspiciously as he fidgeted in his chair. He remembered himself in such a position years ago after his own big brother had caught him failing a class. He had soundly spanked him and then dragged him to the professor's office to atone for his wrongs. He could remember squirming around like that while sitting in his professor's office because his backside ached. Perhaps he would give this Sam Winchester another chance, if not for the obnoxious young man, then for his big brother who cared enough to take his little brother to task and for his own big brother who had held him accountable for his behavior all those years ago

Professor Ross gave Sam an understanding smile. "I've been there too son," He shared knowingly.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what his professor was talking about. He followed the older man's gaze to a picture of two guys with their arms around each other and he understood the man's meaning, a bit surprised. Sam, blushing slightly, gave him a small smile and then looked back down at his feet.

Professor Ted Ross glancing up at the Winchester big brother relented, saying, "All right Dean; I will allow your brother to earn some extra credit. I warn you, however, any more out right disrespect and I won't allow Sam back in class." There was an edge to the professor's words.

"I understand sir," Dean once again frowned at his baby brother. "Sam…" Dean's voice trailed off but the look said it all. 'I hope you appreciate what Professor Ross is doing for you by allowing you to earn extra credit when he doesn't have to do that.'

Dean's little brother glared back at his older brother for a split second before drawing his eyes to look at his professor. "I understand Professor Ross and thank you." Sam's words still had a tinge of attitude in them. The professor simply smiled understanding that the younger man felt the need to fight his brother but Dean frowned.

The older Winchester brother stood up, drawing himself to his full height, and beckoned for Sam to stand with him. "If you could please give my brother the extra work we'll get out of your way."

Sam instinctively stood out of his big brother's reach; he knew there would be a penalty to pay for keeping a hint of attitude with the professor. He was surprised to see Dean waiting patiently. After gathering the material from his professor, and receiving a reminder that class was cancelled until the following week, Sam followed his brother out of the office.

The younger Winchester brother remained silent even after he realized that Dean was leading him, not back to the impala, but back to his dorm. From the corner of his eye Dean noticed Sam hesitate by the bathrooms.

"I'll wait for you at your room. Go straight there when your done…I mean it Sammy." Dean's voice was stern.

"Yes, sir," the younger brother replied with as much respect as he could muster.

--------------------

Dean made his way to his little brother's room but didn't enter when he heard Ethan talking on the phone. He waited patiently at the door not being able to help himself from listening

"…I know….Yes, Ian…no! I'm fine Ian; I'm just not feeling real good right now. Yes, sir, I'm taking care of myself. Ian…Ian…it's just a headache. Yes sir, from studying too much…I don't know…they'll tell us our grades when they feel like it. Damn it Ian, I...if you'd just…listen to me! Ian!"

Dean looked into the slightly opened door at the pale face of Ethan. The boy, who had been lying down on his bed, was up and pacing the room,

"…I'm sorry…I…I am too sorry Ian! No sir, you don't have to come down. Yes sir I understand…no going out this weekend…I promise…yes sir. I love you too Ian…bye."

With a dramatic sigh Ethan flung himself on his bed. "What an ass! Who the hell does he think he is! He can't order me around just because he's older then me! Damn him…"

Ethan's voice trailed off as Dean suddenly opened the door wider. Telling himself he wasn't afraid of the older man, Ethan still found himself nervous in Dean's presence. Neither boy had a chance to speak before Sam came into the room.

"Dean, I've just been informed that our resident advisor is having a mandatory meeting for our floor in five minutes. We have to go; it should only take an hour."

Dean gave Sam a dubious look, "You can go but if I find out you've been lying to me…" Dean didn't finish the statement knowing he didn't have to.

Sam nodded his understanding and quickly gathered his book bag and overnight bag. He placed them by the door so he could grab them before leaving for the night. With a nod of his head Sam and Ethan walked out of the room, leaving Dean alone.

Noticing that Ethan had in his hurry to leave the room in order to get to the meeting left his cell phone lying on his desk, Dean walked over and picked it up.

Dean sat on Sam's bed and sighed. As a big brother himself he felt bound to call Ethan's brother Ian and explain what he knew. As an individual though he didn't want to get involved in what wasn't his business. Wanting some help to make his final decision he called the one person he knew would listen and advise him.

"Singers Salvage Yard…" Bobby's gravely voice came over the line.

"Hey Bobby; how's it going with Dad?" Dean asked.

"So you finally found time to call me huh boy?" The older hunter replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to take so long Bobby. Uhm…Sam's not doing so well."

"You're Dad's getting better all the time. He grouses at me all day long, just like a Winchester should." He chuckled. "What's wrong with Sam?" Bobby asked genuinely concerned.

"The little shit is failing a class and placing his scholarship in jeopardy. He has a roommate who keeps leading him astray. I've already address Sam's attitude, but not his disrespect yet, I plan to do that later tonight." Dean replied with an edge to his voice.

"Don't worry about your Dad; I can handle him easily enough. Just take care of your brother Dean. Sounds like you have something on your mind other than Sam and your Dad son." Bobby's tone held amusement.

Dean gave a wry grin to the phone. 'I always forget how well he knows me.'

"Umm...well, I ran into a situation…"

It took Dean ten minutes to explain everything to the older hunter. He got quiet after he finished with the dilemma.

"It has to be your choice in the end Dean but I'd say if you think this Ethan needs guidance then make the call." Bobby advised.

"Thanks Bobby, I appreciate the advice" Dean sighed with relief now that he had his mind made up.

"No problem son…see you in a week." The two hung up.

After making sure the hallway was empty he picked up Ethan's cell phone from the bed where he had been sitting and looked for Ian's number. Finding it and dialing it on his own phone, Dean waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A strong male voice answered.

"Uh, Is this Ian Nichols? I'm Dean Winchester my kid brother Sam, is your little brother Ethan's roommate."

"Well, hi Dean; Ethan's told me all about Sam. Is everything ok?" Ian asked a bit suspiciously.

"That's what I'm calling you about. Forgive me if I'm intruding on a personal matter but I overheard your brother on the phone with you earlier and…" Dean's voice trailed off.

"What's my baby brother up to now?" There was an exasperated sigh from the phone.

"Apparently it is what our kid brother's aren't up to." Dean replied, feeling a bit more confident now.

"I'm going to guess our brother's have been lying to us." The other older brother stated.

"Yup; I came down last night. When I got here I found a note for my brother that he was failing a class they both attend and your brother past out from drinking. I got them both in bed and in the morning got them up and fed; you're brother could make a sailor blush by the way." Dean informed the other boy.

"Yeah well…" Ian trailed off embarrassed.

"I walked them to class and their professor, Professor Ross, was very surprised to see them attending two days in a row. They had an exam and they both fell asleep instead of taking it. It was very apparent they haven't been attending class regularly and I still can't believe they fell asleep and didn't take the exam." Dean stated in an angry tone.

Dean had to hold the phone away from his ear while Ian let out a yell and began to curse softly.

"Where is my brother now?" The words were spoken in a strained voice.

"At a floor meeting with my brother; look, I don't want to seem like I'm ratting your brother out or anything. Like I said, I heard Ethan's side of the conversation he had with you and it seemed like he respected you. I just thought you should know." Dean related with concern.

"Does my brother know you called me?" Ian asked.

"No; I waited till the boys left before making the call." Dean replied.

"Don't tell him; I wanna surprise him in the morning." The other older brother stated.

"Will do man; don't worry about Sam; he'll be staying at the motel with me so you'll have some privacy." Dean informed the other boy.

With a final good bye from each the two big brothers hung up.

Dean couldn't help the devilish grin that came to his face. 'This is gonna be good.' He thought to himself as he replaced Ethan's cell phone on the desk where he had found it.

_TBC…_


	5. Lil bros talk big bros meet

**CHAPTER 4 – LITTLE BROTHER TALK, BIG BROTHER MEET**

'_This is gonna be good.' He thought to himself as he replaced Ethan's cell phone on the desk where he had found it_.

Dean looked at his watch and saw that the boys would be back any minute; he started to wonder what to do about Ethan. He knew he didn't technically have any authority over the younger man but by making the phone call he was part of the boy's life.

The older Winchester didn't want to cause too many problems between the two roommates knowing his kid brother had a hard time making friends. On the other hand the thought of having his brother placed in another room was still playing in his mind.

Dean looked back at his watch and frowned. The meeting had been over for almost fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of either boy. Dean decided to wait outside of the room so he could watch for them.

-------------------------------------

As the boy's left the meeting Ethan glared at his roommate, "Man, your brother has no right to tell me what to do Sam. Why do you put up with him? He's such an ass…" Ethan was cut off by Sam, who had suddenly pushed him up against the wall.

"Shut the hell up Ethan." Sam's words were angry and Ethan could see the hurt in his roommate's eyes.

"All right Sam; I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know." Ethan started to blush and Sam released him, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Sorry too; look, just do what he says all right? I'm in enough trouble without needing anyone's help to find more. He'll leave in a few days and _we_ can go back to doing what ever we want to do."

Ethan frowned at his roommate, "He's not my big brother; I shouldn't have to do what he says."

Sam gave his friend a dry grin, "I know but unless you want to break in a new roommate just go along with it…ok?"

Even though Ethan wasn't quite sure what to make of Sam's statement he nodded his head. For his roommate's sake he would make nice with Dean. Ethan looked at his watch and frowned.

"What is it?" Sam asked obviously nervous.

"The meeting's been over for a while now; we had better get going if you want to stay out of trouble with your brother." Ethan looked his roommate in the eye as he observed his roommate's concerned look.

Sam glanced at his own watch and said, "We'd better get back." Both boys took off running.

---------------------------------------------

Dean could see the two boys running and could tell by the looks on their face that they were worried. 'Let them worry.' Dean thought wryly.

The two slowed to a walk when they saw Dean, arms crossed across his chest, waiting for them outside the room. Ethan entered with his head down not wanting Dean to see the scowl on his face. Sam entered second and tried to get past without his backside getting swatted…he didn't make it.

**swat** "OW" Sam turned red at letting the yelp out.

Ethan had heard the sound but had just barely managed to stop himself from looking back. From the corner of his eye he watched Sam's face turn red…he smiled slightly at the sight of Sam walking in the rest of the way backwards.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Ethan and was momentarily grateful that his roommate was trying to pretend ignorance. Sam fought back the glare that was coming to his face not wanting to test his brother any further.

"I suggest the both of you grab your book bags and what ever other study material you may need; we are going to the cafeteria to eat a late lunch and then I will walk you to the library where you will remain until I come for you." Dean gave his orders through clenched teeth.

Neither boy complained as they first followed Dean to the cafeteria (where they ate a grilled chicken sandwich, mashed potatoes, a veggie mix, and milk) and then were escorted by Dean, to the library where they stayed until supper time, working on their homework and other class assignments.

Supper was a quiet and somber affair as the boys ate, not looking at each other. Breakfast and lunch had been pretty much the same.

When they were done Dean led Sam to the impala and told him to wait and then followed Ethan back to his room.

Grabbing Sam's overnight bag, he turned and said to the younger boy, "If you need anything call Sam. I can be here in ten minutes; ok?" Dean's voice held true concern.

"Thank you sir," Ethan replied, putting as much respect in his voice as he could.

----------------------------------

Back at the hotel Dean waited until after Sam had taken his shower before disciplining him for his attitude and disrespect in the professor's office. When Sam stepped out of the bathroom dressed in sweat pants and a T-shirt, ready to relax for the night and to slip into bed when he was ready. He stopped short at the pissed off look on his brother's face.

"Sammy boy, come on over here." Dean beckoned with his finger.

"No, Dean, I didn't do anything!" Sam said defensively.

Dean arched an eyebrow at his little brother. "Oh no? What about how you acted toward Professor Ross this afternoon in his office? Especially after he was willing to help you by giving you extra credit assignments to do so you can pass your American Politics class?"

'Uh oh' Sammy could tell his brother was not happy with him. He stood there undecided, then sighed, knowing he had been wrong and approached his now rather annoyed brother. The younger Winchester brother approached his older brother with trepidation. "I'm sorry Dean…"

The older boy reached out and taking Sam by the wrist pulled him close to his side.

"Sammy why are you getting punished for the second time today?"

"I was disrespectful again, this time to Professor Ross when I should have been grateful to him for helping me." Sam replied, a few tears slipping down his repentant face.

"Okay then, let's get this over with." Dean once again pulled his baby brother over his lap. In one quick movement he removed the younger man's sweat pants and boxers. There was still some pinkness to his backside.

"If," **swat, swat** "I see," **swat, swat** "a disrespectful attitude," **swat, swat** "coming from you again," **swat, swat** "I will make this," **swat, swat** "seem like," **swat, swat** "love taps." **swat, swat** "Got it?" Dean asked as he lectured between swats.

"OW! Yes sir!" Sam couldn't stop the tears from coming or the sobs that escaped his lips.

Dean ending the spanking after hearing Sam answer him; he hadn't wanted to spank his baby brother knowing that Sam wasn't fully 'healed' from earlier in the day. Dean had done so though because he wanted Sam to understand the severity of the situation.

As Sam lay over his big brother's lap crying, Dean couldn't help but feel bad. He always did after spanking his baby brother.

"Come on Sammy; it's ok." Dean gently helped his kid brother stand and straighten his clothes.

Though it wasn't in his nature, Dean could see the look of remorse in Sam's eyes, and couldn't stop himself from opening his arms…it took but a second for Sam to step into the hug. Dean didn't rush Sam into stopping crying, choosing instead to let Sam take the first step back to normalcy.

Even though the evening was still young, the brothers were tired. The day had been draining so after Sam had calmed down both laid down and fell asleep until the next morning.

----------------------------------

The next morning Dean woke up Sam and together the two went out for breakfast. When they returned Dean motioned for Sam to sit on the bed across from him.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asked concern evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Sam…" There was a warning in Dean's tone.

"I don't know; I mean I love college, I really do! I even made the dean's list my first quarter here." Sam replied.

"So what's going on? Is the course work too hard? Are your classes moving to fast?" Dean asked, still with concern.

"No sir…" Sam replied hesitantly.

"Sammy, I can't help you if you don't tell me." The older boy said with a bit of an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"There's nothing wrong!" Sam cried in frustration. 'Why couldn't his older brother just leave it alone?'

"Watch it Sam. I mean it; I won't allow any more disrespectful attitude or any more outbursts. Any more of this behavior and I'll spank you and I won't care where we are; got it?" Dean announced, frustrated.

"Yes sir; I'm sorry. I just…Ethan and I…" Sam couldn't finish his sentence.

"If its Ethan then tell me and I'll have you placed in another room. I've already looked into it; all I'd have to pay is the extra for a private room." Dean told him.

Sam was shocked at this revelation. 'His older brother had already looked into moving him into a private room?'

"Please don't Dean," Sam begged. "It's not his fault. I could've said no to going out but I didn't. I even had to talk him into going out sometimes. I just…" Sam looked around the room hesitant to finish his sentence. He gazed up at Dean and saw the stern yet gentle look on his face and knew he had to explain. "Some people made a comment and I wanted to prove them wrong; so did Ethan. By the time we realized what we were doing it was too late."

Dean smiled at his baby brother, 'it's a good thing I can speak Sam'.

"What you mean, little boy, is that you wanted to see if I'd come down if you got into a mess and straighten you out. In case you don't know, the answer is yes I will, yes, I did, and yes I would."

Sam started to blush and Dean couldn't help the laugh that came to his lips. Placing his baby brother in a gentle headlock he rubbed the boys head with his knuckles, "Don't worry Samantha, your secrets safe with me."

Sam pushed Dean away and gave him a scowl though his eyes were showing his appreciation. Dean didn't have time to respond to the look because his phone rang.

"Winchester," Dean answered roughly.

"It's Ian Nichols; is this a bad time?"

"Nope; just give me one sec," Dean took the phone away from his ear and looked at his brother. "Get going on the rest of your extra credit work; I'll be right back in." Dean went outside.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I'm getting into town right now; I wanna deal with Ethan right away but then I thought we could meat for supper. There's a pizza place, The Pizzeria, a block from the school; thought we'd let the boy's play a couple last games before they buckle back down for school and we could talk." The other boys invited.

"Sounds good to me; what time?" The older Winchester boy asked.

"Six sound good?" Ian asked.

"We'll be there; later." Dean finished the call.

The two big brothers hung up and Dean walked back in. Sam looked up and raised an eyebrow silently asking who it was. Dean shook his head indicating that he wasn't gonna tell.

"Why don't you let me look over the work you're done with?" Dean asked

Sam opened his mouth to protest but the throbbing in his backside reminded him of Dean's not so new stance on his being disrespectful. He handed over his extra credit work with great reluctance. Dean smiled patiently at his baby brother.

--------------------------------------

**Meanwhile: **

Ethan sat on his bed staring at the door; a fellow student had invited him to go to a neighboring town and party. Neither the early hour nor the fact his brother grounded him factored in his mind as he grabbed his coat, money, and keys and headed for the door.

Opening the door he could only stare in shocked horror at the sight in front of him.

"Going some where little brother?" Ian asked sarcastically.

"I-Ian, I-I was…" Ethan's stuttering reply was cut off by his big brother's sudden iron grip on his arm.

"I think you and I need to have a talk." The older brother said with a really pissed off look on his face.

"A-about what; I haven't done anything." Ethan winced at the whine in his voice

Ian pushed his little brother into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it. "Let's go down the list baby brother; there's going out when you're grounded, copping an attitude with a professor and with me, not taking an exam because you fell asleep, getting drunk, and my personal favorite, lying to me. Wanna add anything else to the list?"

Ethan could think of nothing to say as he saw his brother shut and locked the door; keeping a hard grip on his bicep, Ian none to gently pulled him over his lap.

----------------------------------

Sam stretched as he stood and looked at his watch. He'd finished his extra credit work, been doing homework and studying all day; stopping only for an hour long lunch. Dean had helped him in Math and Sam was pretty sure he had a firm grasp on the subject...until Dean handed him a 'pop quiz' which he just managed to pass. Sam smiled, Dean had been sympathetic and told him they'd work on more again the next day.

Dean looked up from his magazine and watched Sam walk around the room.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked with a knowing smile on his face. 'When isn't the kid hungry'?

"Sure am; can we go out…please?" Sam was hesitant knowing his brother's stance on 'treats'.

"Actually we are going out to eat. Grab your coat and let's go."

Sam was too excited to think anything strange was going on with his big brother.

----------------------------------------

The Winchester brothers pulled up to The Pizzeria at the same time as the Nichols brothers. Sam instinctively moved to stand near Ethan while Dean and Ian introduced themselves.

Sam turned to Ethan and asked in confusion, "What is your brother doing here?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders while at the same time Dean answered, "I called him."

_TBC_


	6. Talking, Meetings, Understandings

**Chapter 5 – Talking, Meetings, and Understandings**

_Ethan shrugged his shoulders while at the same time Dean answered, "I called him."_

Sam stared at his brother in disbelief, "You did what! How could you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Watch yourself little boy. Remember what I told you last night."

Sam bit his lip; half of him wondering if his brother would spank him in front of the Nichols brothers and the other half of him not wanting to find out. Ethan, seeing the internal battle raging in his roommate, touched his shoulder.

"Let it go Sam," He whispered.

Sam took a deep breath and gave his brother an impassive look. "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean nodded at his little brother; he understood what Sam was feeling. Looking over the two boys he knew he had to let them know his reasoning behind his decision. Dean was proud that, though angry, Sam had chosen not to continue with his attitude.

"Why don't we go in and find a seat?" Ian suggested.

Dean nodded his agreement before herding the boys into the restaurant. Once they had placed an order and found a seat Dean turned to the boys.

"I know your both mad that I called Ian but I'm not going to apologize. I heard your conversation Ethan; I know you look at Ian as more then a big brother. Your Sam's best friend; I wasn't going to let either of you fail because you were to busy testing us to go to class or study." Dean's words were firm, letting the boys know arguing wasn't going to be allowed.

Ian agreed, "Like wise for me. I live closer so I'll be doing the majority of the checking up on you two. Sam, you better believe I'll call Dean if I have to." Ian eyed his brother's roommate.

The two boys looked at one another in fear. Sam looked away first, "Do we have a choice?"

"No," The two big brothers replied as one.

Sam shrugged his shoulder at Ethan, a wry grin on his lips, "Didn't think so."

The pizza came and the four guys ate. Sam was trying not to squirm in his seat when he realized that Ethan was doing the same thing. Sam about choked on his pizza as he realized they were both having trouble sitting for the same reason.

Ethan thumped his roommate on the back, "You all right Sam?"

Sam blushed, "I'm fine."

Dean looked over at his kid brother in concern. He watched confused as Sam's eyes darted between Ethan and Ian, before coming to an embarrass stop at Dean. Dean squinted his eyes before realization dawned on him.

Shaking his head, an amused grin on his lips, he handed Sam five dollars, "Since you two can't sit still why don't you go play some games."

Ian looked up from his plate in shock at the statement. Seeing both boys blush Ian, too, smiled as he handed his brother five dollars. The boys all but jumped out of their seats and ran to the arcade corner.

As the two big brothers talked neither brought up their way of disciplining their brothers; instead they discussed whether to let the boys stay in the same room or to separate them.

Dean shrugged, "I think we should let them have another chance but warn them that if it keeps up then they're done."

Ian quickly agreed, "Let's try it; why don't we tell them separately tonight; I have a feeling they may not like our idea."

"Under statement of the year dude," Dean laughed.

"We should get going; I have a meeting with Professor Ross this evening." Ian told Dean.

"So do I," Dean sighed.

"What's up?" Ian asked.

"I want to give him some of my contact info and let him know to call me if he's having more problems with Sam." Dean said.

Ian looked thoughtful, "Why don't we go together."

Dean nodded his head and went to collect the kid brothers. Ian and Dean herded their little brothers into their separate cars and drove them to their dorm room.

"We'll be right back," Dean started as he headed for the door.

"Don't leave your room." Ian finished joining Dean.

"Yes, sir," the two younger boys answered.

Dean led the way to Professor Ross' office. He let Ian enter first.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" The Professor asked.

Dean, though understanding the reason why, was still upset about the reluctance the professor had over helping his brother. He allowed Ian to take charge of the conversation.

It only took a few minutes for Ian to make the same promise as Dean had the day before. The professor handed Ian the extra credit work then turned to Dean.

"What can I help you with son?" The professor asked.

Dean was shocked at the genuine concern that came from the older man. "I wanted to give you my contact info. Sir, if Sam is starting to get off track, please call me. I can't help him if I don't know what's going on." Dean said with genuine concern.

"Also, could you send us a copy of our brother's grades? We want to stay on top of things so any help you could give us would be greatly appreciated." Ian added.

Professor Ross smiled, "Alright gentlemen. I will keep you both apprised of your brothers' situation. I will even go as far as keeping track of their other classes as well so long as I have your word that you will visit them as often as you can. Something tells me with you two around, those two won't be getting in much trouble."

Ian and Dean smiled at one another before replying, "You have our word sir."

The three men shook hands and with a final good bye Ian and Dean walked out of the office and went to collect their brothers.

----------------------------------

"They're up to something." Ethan stated to his roommate.

"Ya think?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Are we in trouble?" Ethan asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't think so. We're not gonna like what ever it is they're up to though, I can tell you that much." Sam was worried.

He and Ethan looked around the room and sat quietly until Sam suddenly remembered he had a deck of cards in his foot locker.

"Want to play a couple games of poker?" Sam asked.

Ethan frowned but pulled a chair up between them to act as a table. "Okay, deal the cards."

--------------------------------

The walk back to the dorm room was a quiet one; each older brother in deep thought about their kid brother. When they got to the room they each smiled at the site of their brother's playing cards.

"Sam, come on, it's time to go." Dean's voice was firm.

"I thought…I mean…" Sam faltered as Dean raised an eyebrow. "Bye, Ethan."

Ian and Dean shook hands and then Dean led Sam to the impala and drove back to the hotel.

-----------------------------------------

When they got back to the hotel Dean turned to his brother, "Why don't you go get ready for bed while I look over your class work and extra credit work for you?"

Sam handed the completed assignments to Dean. "I'm finished; I completed the last of it this afternoon."

"Good job Sammy. Go get changed for bed; we still have to talk." Dean said firmly.

Sam nodded his head and did as he was told. The fact that his brother wanted to talk didn't dampen his spirits. He had finished his assignments, a task he thought would be impossible. When he was done with his shower and dressed in his pajamas he went back into the room where Dean was waiting for him.

Dean once again beckoned for Sam to sit on the bed across from him. "Let's talk Sammy."

Sam sat down, his hands sweating. "What's up man?"

"I'm gonna talk and I want you to listen. You can ask questions later; got it?" Dean asked rather sternly.

Sam swallowed nervously, "Yes, sir."

"I know that in some ways this was your way of testing me but I'm not willing to let it happen again. I went and talked with Professor Ross this evening with Ian. I gave him my cell phone and Bobby's address. He'll be sending me progress reports via the mail and e-mail. If he feels your behavior is too much he'll be calling me. I've already given him my word that I'll be here as soon as I can to deal with you. Same thing goes with Ian; if he thinks you need me he'll call me. I'll also do the same for Ethan. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Sam shook his head in disbelief, "You can't be serious! Man, come on; I'm not some little kid anymore! You **CAN'T** keep treating me like one!"

"Watch your self Sam." Dean warned.

"It's not _fair_. What about Ethan? I bet Ian's not doing this to him!" Sam couldn't stop the whine in his voice. "You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"You won't let me huh?" Dean asked sharply. "Let's see if I can't change your mind."

Without warning Dean flipped Sam over his lap and started spanking the pajama clad backside.

"I'm not in the mood to have this discussion with you again." **swat, swat, swat** "Nothing's changed in the months that you've been here at college." **swat, swat, swat** "You are going to do what I say!" **swat, swat, swat** "Do you understand me?" **swat, swat, swat**

"OW! Yes! I – I understand! OW!"

Dean ended the spanking with several more hard sharp swats. He stood his brother up and gave him a stern look, "Are you sure you understand everything that's happened?"

"Y-yes sir," Sam stuttered.

Dean gave his brother a one armed hug. Sam clung to his brother; he knew that the spanking he'd just gotten was nothing compared to the day before but it had still hurt.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said miserably.

"It's all right Sam. Let's just put the attitude in the trash bin." Dean said dryly.

Sam gave a chuckle as he wiped his eyes. "Yeah, ok."

_TBC…_


	7. Good Byes and Epilogues

**Chapter 6 - GOOD BYE'S and EPILOGUE**

Sam and Dean came to a understanding after Dean made his point with his brother. They talked about expectations and consequences and rewards for his behavior. Each day they spent some time together, Sam now back on track as well as his roommate Ethan who had also had a similar discussion with his own older brother.

The rest of the week went by quickly for the Winchester brother's and soon the two were saying good bye. Sam walked Dean out to his car.

"Remember what I said Sammy. Behave yourself, do your homework, and call me every Friday. Got it?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied.

Dean gave his kid brother a quick hug before he pulled away and gently slapping the back of Sam's head. "Alright Samantha, you've had your chick flick moment. I've got to go."

Sam laughed as he stuck his tongue out at his big brother and then side stepped the swat Dean directed at his backside. With a shake of his head Dean got in the impala and reversed. With a final wave Dean pulled away, looking back only once to see his baby brother waving good bye.

As Dean pulled up into the driveway at Bobby's he saw his dad looking so much better sitting on the porch with the older hunter. Dean felt a strange mixture of feelings. Excitement at the next hunt and that his dad looked ready and raring to go where ever they needed to and worries and concern regarding his little brother. He leaned back and sighed. Then opened the car door and stepped out.

"How's the kid?" John called, with Bobby giving Dean a knowing look.

"Okay Dad. He's on track and I think he's going to do just fine. He's got a real nice roommate. He has an older brother who looks out for him and promised to let me know how Sam's doing." Dean grinned.

John shook his head. "I'm glad you're back son. I'm mended now and we have a place to go and investigate. If you hadn't come back today Bobby and I would have gone together."

"I'm glad I'm back then too. It's good to see you up and around again Dad." Dean gave his father a grin, then turned and picked up his gear out of the Impala.

The next day had Dean and John Winchester on their way to seek out more baddies, carrying on the work of their hearts.

Dean kept his word to Professor Ross and visited Sam when ever his schedule permitted. Sometimes he could only stay for a few hours but Sam was always just happy to see his big brother.

**Epilogue: **

_**Four years later…**_

Dean sat proudly and watched his brother graduate not knowing that a short time later the normalcy of Sam's life would be shattered. For that moment though, Dean stood tall and proud, next to Ian, along with Jessica as their brother's and her love tossed their caps in the air. When the ceremony had officially ended Dean, Jessica and Ian found Sam and Ethan. "Sammy!" Dean yelled. Sam looked over at his brother and waved, making his way over to the two older brothers and his very proud fiancée, his roommate Ethan in tow.

As the noise and hubbub of the celebrators surrounded him, Sam reflected, remembering, always, the lesson of respect his brother had taught him. His professors had been pleasantly surprised at the change in both Sam and Ethan. The two disrespectful boys were no longer…in their place were the young men their big brothers knew they could be.

His doing well in college was due in part to feeling secure in the knowledge that his big brother would always be there for him no matter what. Sam had had fun, going out and socializing, but always being certain to have completed his assignments and taking study time first. Every Friday he had called his big brother with news of the week. His school and family ethic helped him win not only a full scholarship to law school, but his first true love…Jessica.

Dean met Jess during one of his visits and like Sam, fell in love with her instantly. It was with Dean's blessing that the two moved in together. It was with Dean's guidance that Sam bought an engagement ring.

Dean had been there the day Sam got his acceptance letter to law school. The two, along with Jessica, celebrated Sam's getting a full ride and not having to worry about how his education would be paid for.

As the celebration around Sam came back into focus he grinned up at his big brother and shouted proudly, "I did it Dean!"

Dean smiled and nodded his head. For the Winchesters life was great... nothing could ruin that...or so they thought.

_**Four months later…**_

Dean, with a reluctant Sam, went in search for their father who had gone missing.

The results were futile and Dean took Sam back home...back to the world of normal. The normalcy was shatter minutes later when Sam lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling and saw the love of his life pinned there, flames all around. Sam couldn't force himself to move... he wouldn't have either if it hadn't been for Dean.

Dean had come back, knowing something was wrong... knowing that his baby brother needed him. When Dean was almost five years old he ran out of a burning house with his brother in his arms... now 23 years later he did it again. The difference? When he was six months old Sam didn't have a choice but to follow his brother this time he did... this time he had a choice... he chose... he would do what he did every other time in his life... he followed his big brother.

**THE END**


End file.
